


Keep It Down

by nihilistshiro



Series: Special Affair [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Costumes, Dom Shiro (Voltron), Gags, Gay Sex, Kinktober, Lance is Cap and Shiro is Bucky, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Modern AU, NSFW, Plugs, Rimming, shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 01:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16295402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilistshiro/pseuds/nihilistshiro
Summary: In which Shiro and Lance throw a Halloween party and Shiro gets just buzzed enough to ask Lance for his turn in their little kink game. Dom Shiro finally makes an appearance (but he's new and he's learning).





	Keep It Down

**Author's Note:**

> God I love these two. Like Idk if I'll ever wrap this series. It might just come with me to the grave, sixty or seventy fucking years from now, still updating in 2075 like a boss.

Shiro watched as Lance made his way through the crowded kitchen, squeezing past their friends. He waited until it wouldn’t be obvious, scooching around Keith and Pidge as they argued about some game that was set to release in a few months and Hunk and Allura who were playing beer pong against Coran and Romelle. He slipped from the room, creeping down the hallway back to the bedroom, careful not to be followed.

He and Lance were throwing a Halloween party–both to celebrate their one-year anniversary and moving in together. Shiro still couldn’t believe it, but somehow Lance loved him and wanted to make a home with him. It felt domestic. Wholesome. For Shiro, it was surreal waking up next to him every morning and having dinner with him every night.

Right now, though, Shiro’s thoughts were far from wholesome.

He opened the door to their bedroom, shutting it softly behind him and turning the lock until it clicked into place. He could hear the water running in the en-suite and went to the nightstand to pull out his surprise. He was rummaging around in the top drawer when the door to the bathroom opened and Lance emerged.

“Hey,” he said, surprise evident in his tone as his eyes bounced from Shiro’s face, down to what he held in his hand, “Whatcha got there?”

Shiro looked up at him, grinning at him, a slight buzz flushing his cheeks. They’d been drinking all night, but Shiro made sure he was sober enough to put his plan in motion. His eyes raked over his boyfriend, appreciating the Captain America costume that he chose, apparently always going for something Marvel. Luckily for Lance, Shiro lost a bet a few months ago and reluctantly agreed to go as the Winter Soldier, part of their wager requiring him to grow his hair out for “authenticity.”

“Oh, this?” he asked, voice playful as he shut the drawer and stepped over to Lance. ‘Well, it is my turn, isn’t it?”

He handed the object to Lance who turned it over in his hands.

“A ball gag?” he asked, his voice cracking as his eyes shot up to meet Shiro’s.

Shiro felt a moment’s hesitation. After all they’d done together, it seemed silly, but still. Consent was non-negotiable for him.

“If that’s okay,” he replied, hands plucking nervously at the hair tie on his wrist.

“Yes!” Lance said enthusiastically, stammering to reassure Takashi. “I mean, uh, yeah if, ah, if that’s what you want.”

Shiro’s smile turned predatory and he scooped his hair up into a top knot, walking over to Lance and grabbing his biceps to pull him in for a kiss.

“It’s what I want,” he said, gunmetal stare boring down into ocean blue.

Lance shivered, the intensity of Shiro’s gaze melting his insides. He leaned down, kissing Lance again, deeper this time and Lance’s knuckles turned white from his tight grip on the gag.

“I want to fuck you,” Takashi murmured, one hand slipping to the back of Lance’s costume to unzip it, “right here with everybody out there.”

Lance moaned into Shiro’s mouth, his cock twitching at the thought of Shiro thrusting into him when thirty of their friends were partying just beyond the bedroom walls.

“Normally, I love to hear you scream for me,” Takashi said, pulling back to peel the rest of Lance’s costume from his arms so it hung around his torso, “but tonight, no matter how loud you get, no one will know how hard I’m fucking you.”

He took the gag from Lance and unbuckled it, holding it up to Lance’s lips. Lance opened obediently, the black silicone ball nestling into the wet pocket of his mouth and Shiro deftly buckled it in the back, slipping a finger beneath the dark brown leather to test the tightness.

“Is that good?” he asked, eyes going soft for a moment as he looked to Lance for an answer.

When he nodded, Shiro flashed him a devastating grin and Lance felt his pulse kick up, his blood starting to burn with oppressive heat.

“Two taps to the shoulder if you want me to stop at any point, okay?”

Lance nodded again, tongue curling as much as it possibly could around the ball, learning its shape and testing the boundaries of its confinement.

Shiro walked around Lance, kissing the nape of his neck as his hands slid down Lance’s sides. He licked and kissed his way across Lance’s shoulder blades, stopping when he found the crook of his neck and suckling there. He nudged Lance forward, his cock hard and pressed into the small of Lance’s back as he pushed him toward the door. Lance went readily, his palms pressing against the wood as Shiro teased him.

A moan Lance let out was muffled by the gag and Shiro bit down, making Lance cry out around the ball, the sound reverberating in his chest. Shiro continued to mark him as his hands tugged Lance’s costume down past the ample curve of his ass, taking his boxers with it as it pooled at his feet and Lance stepped out, kicking the material away and spreading his legs wantonly.

“So eager,” Takashi whispered into his skin, admiring Lance’s beautiful backside on display for him.

He knelt behind him, spreading his cheeks with his hands and licking a hot strip up Lance’s crack. Lance tried to cry out, nails biting into the wood as Shiro repeated the motion, loving the muted sound of him. He wasted no time lapping at Lance’s tight entrance, softening him with his mouth before plunging his tongue inside, one arm wrapped around Lance’s hips to keep him still.

Shiro groaned, craning his neck to bob in and out, his mouth working Lance for all he was worth in an attempt to drive Lance to madness. He wanted to eat him open until he was on the edge. Until he was trying to plead for Takashi’s cock, unable to get anything out past the gag. Until he looked back at Takashi with tears brimming his eyes, a red, leaking cock bouncing against his stomach as he begged to be fucked with that open, blue gaze.

And Shiro did just that.

He took his time, the noises of the party filtering in around them as he fucked Lance with his tongue. The pulsing beat of the electronic music and the taste of Lance in his mouth drugged Shiro, the rest of the world falling away as his focus zeroed in on the man squirming beneath his touch. The only things penetrating the haze of desire were the desperate, chorus of whimpers sounding from Lance. Small noises that echoed out past the gag and made Shiro’s cock jump with excitement.

Saliva pooled beneath his tongue and he let it ooze out, the wet heat coating Lance’s hole. Shiro pulled two fingers into his mouth, laving them with his greedy tongue before he pressed the digits into Lance’s tight entrance. His hips bucked and a scream of pleasure was trapped in his mouth. Shiro was not delicate as he thrust them in and out, red clouding his vision as he plunged in as deep as he could, curling his fingers to stroke Lance’s prostate in a brutal rhythm.

He listened to the muffled cries, biting Lance’s ass as his hand picked up the pace.

“You’re doing so good for me, baby,” Shiro purred, watching as his fingers took Lance apart.

Fascinated, he scissored them open, stretching Lance as wide as he could and spitting into his quivering hole.

“God, I wanna fuck you,” he said, fumbling for the zipper of his pants.

He took out his cock and stood, fingers slipping out of Lance as he slid his hard length between Lance’s cheeks, catching any excess moisture.

“Are you ready, baby?” he asked voice raspy.

Lance looked back at him and nodded and Shiro kissed the leather around his mouth, licking the gag as he lined himself up. It was sloppy. Messy. So unlike how Shiro normally acted. 

He thrust in and it was deep and direct and pleasure-pain flashed behind Lance’s eyes. He waited for Shiro to stop and let him adjust but he didn’t, his hips slamming into Lance with hard, even strokes. Lance sobbed, his mouth dribbling around the gag, tears wetting his lashes, but oh, it felt so good.

Shiro’s body was a heavy weight at his back, and Lance dug his feet into the floor, planting them firmly to withstand the force of his thrusts, Shiro’s right hand clutched Lance’s hip while the other snaked up his torso, hand holding Lance’s neck and arching him back.

“Fuck, you’re so sexy,” Shiro panted, his voice huffing with his movements. “You feel so fucking good…”

His voice trailed off and he picked up the pace, thighs burning as he fucked up into Lance. He felt Lance tighten around him, his wet passage squeezing Shiro’s cock, milking him as he worked toward release. His hand moved from Lance’s neck down to his cock, circling the base and holding him taut. Lance leaned on his forearms to relieve the pressure in his wrists, head hanging down as his voice hummed with luxurious delight.

Shiro groaned loud as Lance tightened further, looking back over his shoulder at Shiro with tears sliding down his cheeks, his face flushed and wet and begging.

“Fuck,” Shiro ground out, hips driving wildly with a sporadic new energy.

He bent his knees searching until he heard a suppressed cry from Lance, indicating that he found the right angle and thrusting up mercilessly.

His hand released Lance’s base and began stroking his shaft, his belly burning with the heat of his own climax just on the brink.

“Fuck, Lance! Come for me right now!” Shiro growled, and Lance exploded over his fist. “ _Fuck fuck fuck fuck_!”

Lance convulsed around him and Shiro was gone, pushing up deep before he erupted inside. He pinned Lance to the door, one hand holding his weight up next to Lance’s head were it rested against the wood, his chest heaving as he drew in deep breaths through his nose. Shiro immediately reached up and unbuckled the gag, pulling it from Lance’s mouth.

“Are you ok?” Shiro asked, voice soft with concern.

“Yeah,” Lance said between breaths. “I’m. Amazing. You are...Whew! That was fucking incredible.”

Takashi grinned, kissing Lance’s temple.

"I love you," he whispered and the words washed over Lance like a gentle rain, warming his heart.

“I love you too," Lance said, eyes shutting as he leaned his face against his forearm. "Uh, I don’t think I can walk, though,” 

“Good,” Shiro responded. “Stay here.”

He gently pulled out of Lance and walked away, returning a moment later. He ran his nose along Lance’s shoulder, laying light kisses on his skin.

“Hold still,” he cooed, and Lance felt Takashi's hand spreading him once more, something cold and hard probing him.

“What–” Lance started, eyes squeezing shut with the intrusion of a small plug.

“I want you to wear this when we go back out to the party,” Shiro said, voice dark as he finished his task. “For the rest of the night, every time I look at you I’ll know my cum is still inside you. I’ll think about how I fucked you and how you’re still sticky and aching. And later tonight, after everyone goes home, I’m going to fuck you again.”

He stepped back and Lance turned to face him. He was in his costume, completely unchanged except for the bun he still wore at the back of his head. He looked good in all black and as he took in Lance’s surprised expression he grinned and pulled the costume’s mask up over his mouth.

“I’ll see you out there.”

It took Lance a while to collect himself and when he finally emerged he went straight for the kitchen to get another drink. The plug was rubbing his sensitive passage in all the right ways and each time he caught Shiro’s gaze throughout the night, a new bolt of heat went through him.

Lance was a ball of nerves by the time the last guest left. He hurried to the bedroom as Shiro locked up, stripping from his costume as fast as he could, his skin sensitive and flushed. He pulled his cock from his briefs and began stroking himself, the plug providing delicious pressure and Takashi’s dark promises still fresh in his mind.

“Don’t worry,” Takashi said when he joined him a minute later. “I’m just getting started.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is so much shorter than some of the others!!! Kinktober has definitely been a challenge. They're up again for Day 15 - human furniture - in which Dom Shiro will be back and stronger than before...
> 
> Also, Pidge and Keith are arguing about KH. 
> 
> As always, special thank you, also to my fabulous beta reader, [@thelastthingweneedisanentmoot](https://thelastthingweneedisanentmoot.tumblr.com/). If you wanna know more about my writing and Kinktober and participate in polls and raffles, follow me on Twatter! -----> [@nihilistshiro](https://twitter.com/NihilistShiro)


End file.
